Easter Bunnys, Easter Chicks
by TheRealContestshippingPrincess
Summary: Three bullies challenge Atem to a game that involves his girlfriend Tea. Being a gentleman will Atem go through with the game's requirements or will he lose the game in order to keep Tea? Is he already losing her as it is?


_**M: M here bringing you a new Easter one shot special! I know it's a bit late but I hope you enjoy it! Atem can you do me the honors and say the Disclaimer?**_

_**Atem: I'll be happy to but M…I have a question…**_

_**M: What is it?**_

_**Atem: What is Easter?**_

_**M: um… (Looks sideways sneakily) Hey Atem why don't you go get Tea. I've heard Bakura, Marick, Johnny, and a lot of other creeps are around here…and you know as well as I do that they tend to find Tea and…**_

_**M didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Atem bolted passed her and out the door yelling Tea! I will send whoever is harming you to the Shadow Realm!**_

_**(M sweatdrops) Okay…well… (Tea walks into the room) Tea! Do the disclaimer!**_

_**(Tea looks surprised but complies)**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. **_

_**Tea: I thought I heard Atem calling my name?**_

_**M: He uh…went that way… (Points to the door Atem just exited from)**_

_**Tea: Oh okay… (Walks out the door)**_

_**M: Um…okay then…well enjoy the story!**_

_**(Just as the camera starts rolling and the count down for the film to start playing is on M stops everything with a WAIT!)**_

_**M: I forgot to say something! This is after Yami gets out of the puzzle but he stayed in the present with Yugi and his friends. He now goes by his real name Atem and his alias is that he is Yugi's older brother that was in an exchange program. Okay now you can start the story!**_

"You leave Yugi alone!" Atem ordered as he made his way to the three guys surrounding Yugi.

"Atem!" Yugi answered eyes wide.

"Oh great the older brother arrives" One of the guys sneered. The other two snickered. Atem raised a challenging eyebrow at them as he took a step forward.

"Yugi" he ordered. "Come here" His gaze never left the three upperclassmen, well upperclassmen to Yugi at least, males as Yugi made a dash from the circle and hid behind Atem. "Were they bothering you?" He questioned ignoring the surprised and hurt faces of the three boys.

"Um…" Yugi muttered something incoherent. "Speak up Yugi" Atem ordered looking at Yugi with his intense red eyes.

"Atem what makes you think we were bothering your little brother?" One of the boys yelled out nervously. "You should know us better than that."

"I know you three enough to know that you were bullying my little brother" Atem said rage apparent in his blood orbs.

"We weren't bullying we were just chatting" One of the boys snarked out sneering slightly.

"QUITE!" Atem roared. The three bullies grew quite glaring at him as he turned to look at Yugi. "Yugi. Tell me…" Atem said fiercely as he stared intensely into Yugi's eyes.

"T-They were bothering me…" Yugi whispered.

"How?" Atem questioned.

"A-About Rebecca…"

"Rebecca?" Atem questioned raising an eyebrow.

"We were just asking Yugi how everything was going with her." Atem glanced at them with narrowed eyes.

"They wanted to know if…" Yugi's voice brought Atem's attention back to him. "If…we had gotten um…_friendly" _Yugi whispered his face slowly turning into a tomato.

"Friendly?" Atem repeated not quite understanding as he frowned lightly. Sometimes being from a different time made it difficult to understand the simplest terms when they had different meanings or "secret" meanings.

"Yeah you know frisky" One of the more outspoken lads sneered.

Atem ignored his comment and refused to even acknowledge the boy. Yugi's blush intensified as he leaned in and whispered to Atem what the boy's meant when they said friendly.

Atem's eyes widened at the explanation and soon his frown had hardened. He turned towards the boys, a narrowed glare set on his face. "You should not speak of such things. It is dishonorable" Atem said.

"Now Atem you gotta hear us out" One of the boys, Snider I believe he us called said.

"What is there to hear?"

"It's a misunderstanding" The other boy, Grease said quickly.

"Oh really" Atem answered. "Then explain to me what happened."

"Well you see" Johnny said. "We were merely asking Yugi how he felt about seeing his girlfriend running around in a bunny costume."

Atem, Yugi, and the three creep's eyes immediately swerved to look around them. Indeed almost every single teenage girl from their school, Domino High, were dressed in as bunnies, either pink or white colored. Some were a bit racier than others but all in all were still decent.

This was a school held fundraiser in the park for the children to celebrate Easter after-all. It involved an Egg Hunt, food, music, and games. The admission price was only $10 and then everything was free. This fundraiser had started at 10 in the morning and was going to last till 6. The whole town was here.

Atem was still a bit confused as to what Easter was though. Neither Yugi, nor anyone else had really explained to him what it was all about. But now was not the time to muse on the purpose of this holiday.

Atem's eyes landed lightly on Rebecca who was being surrounded by a group of 5 toddlers. She was dressed in a plain light pink spring dress that flowed, pink bunny ears, and a rather large yet small pink cotton ball adorned her bottom and she was carrying a white basket filled with different colored eggs.

His focus quickly went back to the three creeps though he noticed that Yugi's eyes stayed connected to Rebecca's form his face that had been cooling down quickly becoming a shade of pink.

"What kind of a question is that?" Atem asked not getting their point.

"Well you know…there's lots of people here…and Rebecca's pretty small in everything but it's not like she's unattractive and she's a bunny so of course tons of guys will be eyeing her…if you get what I mean…" Snider answered.

Atem stared at them a bit with disbelief not understanding what they were getting at but it seemed Yugi did since he shifted in place uncomfortably. "Anyway" Grease spoke. "We were just wondering how he felt knowing that tons of other guys were eyeing his girl dressed in a bunny costume. I mean if it were me I would be furious if she was dressed like that out in public."

"Of course privately it wouldn't matter" Johnny added grinning disgustingly. "And Yugi here didn't seem that worried about it so we were just asking if he was that confident because well you know they had been that _close." _

"You should not talk about girls like that, it is very disrespectful" Atem answered not really sure what to say in this situation.

The three goons rolled their eyes. "Can you blame us? I mean look at all the girls surrounding us. Surely there's a girl here you don't want anyone to look at cause you wish she was dressed in a bunny costume just for you…" Grease said as tugged at his spiky green hair.

Atem did not falter but Yugi certainly did. He looked down at his dusty blue sneakers before glancing at Rebecca again the blush on his face intensifying when she looked over, locked eyes with him and gave him a sweet smile. By gosh, little Yugi was burning up!

"See even innocent Yugi here can't deny it. Come on Atem. Look" Johnny said coming over and feeling daring wrapped an arm around Atem's shoulder spinning him around to look at the mast majority of bunny costumes girls. "Look around ya Atem. It's like walking through a grocery store and you can pick the girl you'll most like for yourself."

Atem was glaring at Johnny. Johnny glanced at him and frowned. "Don't look at me. Look at the girls." Feeling braver than ever Johnny pushed Atem's face to look at all the girls walking around the park talking to the children, serving food etc.

Atem's eyes did stray though they were fleeting since not a single girl caught his eye. His eyes flickered over his friends Mai and Serenity wanting to roll his eyes when he caught sight of Joey and Tristan gawking at them knowing his two friends were love struck though they refused to admit it.

He passed over Rebecca's form knowing that Yugi was gazing at her with an intensity that was not appropriate in this setting and his eyes flickered over Tea before stopping on her. _**Tea! **_

The thought of Tea working in this fundraiser dressed in a bunny costume had never crossed Atem's mind. But here she was dressed in a bunny costume and Atem felt his mouth run dry. Tea was decked out in skin-tight form fitting white dress that went up to mid-thigh, white bunny ears adorning her head and a fluffy white bunny tail adorning her rear end. Atem couldn't help but run his eyes down her dress. It was decent but if that dress was a little bit more short and the top went a little bit more down...

_Gaah! He can't think like this! _Atem shook his head trying to get those thoughts out of his mind. The goons looked at Atem confused before following his gaze. Perverted smiles soon crossed their lips when there eyes locked on Tea's form.

"Oh yeah I forgot" Grease spoke.

"You're with that Gardner Chick" Snider commented eying Tea's form. Atem felt a growl go up his throat as he glared at Snider. Snider's face paled till he look liked a sick ghost. He took a couple steps backwards bumping into Yugi. Yugi snapped out of his Rebecca gaze and shook his head trying to get his mind back on track.

_Yugi go. You do not need to hear this _Atem sent Yugi through their mind link.

_But Atem!_ Yugi protested.

_Go!_

_Are you sure?_

_Yes. Go and be with Rebecca you've been staring at her this whole time._

_I have not!_

_You don't want to add fuel to these goons' reasons now do you?_

_No…_

_Then go Yugi. I can handle them._

_Fine! But if you need me just…link it!_

_I will Yugi. Now go._

Yugi quietly snuck away from the goons and Atem before making a dash towards Rebecca. He ran into her and threw his arms around her waist to keep her steady. Rebecca looked back and laughed slightly at seeing that it was only Yugi.

Immediately the toddlers surrounding her, surrounded Yugi as well and it wasn't long till Yugi was helping Rebecca take care of them and tell them Easter stories.

Now that Yugi was gone Atem could now pay attention to the three goons. "With a girl like that I can understand why you feel no inclination to get a different bunny." Johnny crooned out. "Just look at that fineness."

Atem glared at him. "Do not speak about her like that" Atem growled out.

"Yo man calm down. We're just…"

"No" Atem growled. "I do not wish to hear you speak about her in that way again."

"Then don't let her go out in public like that" Grease argued.

"How far have you even gone with her Atem?" Snider sneered.

"What do you mean? We've traveled all over the world" Atem answered frowning.

"No we mean how far have you _gone_" Johnny sneered. "All we've ever seen you do is hold her hand and kiss her on the cheek. And vice versa."

"So?" Atem answered.

"Have you even kissed her yet?" Grease questioned. "On the lips I mean" He clarified.

"No…"Atem answered frowning. "We are far too early in our courtship to do that."

"Early? Courtship?" Snider snickered, Grease, and Johnny snickering quietly to themselves. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Dude I know some people prefer to take it slow but this is going too slow" Grease sneered out.

"You've been going out with the chick for a year already and you still haven't kissed her." Johnny crowed laughing.

"You better watch it" Snider warned. "If you keep at this turtle pace someone else is gonna swoop down and steal her right under your nose."

"Tea and I are perfectly happy together." Atem answered back frowning.

"Yeah sure that's why she's flirting with those guys over there" Johnny snorted.

Atem's head snapped over and he saw two seniors chatting Tea up and if he squinted he could see a light blush gracing her face along with a serene smile.

"They are merely talking." Atem answered though he himself was unsure of his statement.

"Keep saying that to yourself buddy" Grease said slapping Atem's back harshly.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Snider threw out smirking. "How about we play a game."

"A game?" Atem repeated frowning even more as his eyes kept straying over to Tea and the two seniors.

Snider motioned for Grease and Johnny to come closer. They talked quietly before turning to face Atem.

"Yeah a game. And if the rumors are right being that you're the King of Games you never say no to a game" Snider spoke.

"What is the game?" Atem questioned crossing his arms.

"It's really simple" Grease snickered.

"You see how all the girls are wearing those bunny tails" Snider spoke pointing at the girls.

"Yes…"

"The rules are simple. You need to get that tail off of them. Since you have a girlfriend you need to get Tea's tail off of her."

"And you three?"

"Any random girl we want" Johnny spoke. "It doesn't count if you ask the girl to give you the tail. You need to take it off her yourself. If the girl get's pissed at you and slaps you, hits you, yells at you, you get the point you're immediately disqualified."

"But getting the tail would require" Atem's eyes were wide as the implication of what he had to do set in.

"Exactly."

"But I can not do that to Tea!" Atem argued. "That is disrespectful!"

"Too late Atem this game has already started unless you want to give up and then of course Snider, Grease, and I can use Tea as the random girl in the game" Johnny crooned out as he stared at Tea in a creepy way.

Atem grinded his teeth together. "No…I'll play…" Atem will not allow them to get near Tea. He would find a way to get that tail off her without being disrespectful…he hopes…

"Great. The game begins now! Go!" Grease yelled as he, Snider, and Johnny immediately took off running towards the more scantily clad girls. Atem sighed with remorse as he trudged his way towards Tea who was still talking to the two seniors.

Atem's eyes started burning in rage as he growled on seeing one of the seniors grip Tea's hair and twirl it around his finger. The closer he got the more he was able to see things clearer.

The smile on Tea's face was a forced and fake. Her body was not relaxed at all but was as straight as a stick, sort of how Kaiba always walk around, and her shoulders were tense showing her discomfort. Her hands were gripping her white Easter Basket tightly and her knuckles were majorly pale from how tight she was holding the basket.

At first Atem had thought she was holding the basket like that the opening leaning towards her and the bottom part of it leaning towards the males to look cute but now as he grew closer he noticed it was to have something to keep them at a distance.

The two seniors were taking steps to try to get closer to her but they couldn't because the basket was in the way. Tea's hand immediately shot up when the senior curled his finger around a strand of her hair. From a distance it would have looked like Tea was holding his hand to keep it there but in fact she grabbed the senior's hand and carefully took it away from her hand before throwing his arm towards himself.

She took another step back as the two seniors said something and took a step closer. Atem could see the distress in her beautiful eyes and he sped up. "Tea!" he shouted when he was only about 5 steps away.

Tea's head whipped around and the smile on her face turned into a real smile of happiness. "Atem!" She yelled back happily her eyes shining as she quickly jogged to meet him half-way. She threw herself into his arms, arms going around his neck tightly. His arms entwined around her waist to hold her close.

"Hello" Atem addressed the two seniors as he carefully peeled Tea off him entwining hands with her as they dropped to their sides.

"What were you three talking about?" Atem questioned the seniors his eyes glinting with anger.

The two seniors faltered. "Oh uh…we were just asking her if she knew when the next tournament was." The senior that had been twirling her hair in his finger spoke nervously.

Atem's eyes bored into his in a glare. "Why didn't you ask your friend Simon? He's always in the Tournaments."

"Um…" The two seniors didn't know what to respond.

"It's next month." Atem hissed out his voice dropping another octave as it grew deeper, lethalness hiding in it.

"Oh alright…Thank you" The two seniors squeaked out before scurrying away Atem's glare hitting their backs until they were out of sight.

"T-Thank you!" Tea said once they were gone gratitude in her eyes. Gratitude that once Atem tried to get her tail would never be there again. Guilt already started sweeping into his system.

"You looked uncomfortable" Atem stated as Tea took a step closer to him as he led her to the opposite side of a Willow's Tree blocking them from view and also providing them shade. He leaned against the tree as Tea snuggled into his shoulder, placing her head on his shoulder comfortably.

"I was. I almost thought I was going to have to hit them with my basket…" Tea trailed off. "You know they weren't asking me about the tournament" She stated as an afterthought.

Atem chuckled. Tea smiled to herself as she heard the vibrations sending a tingle down her spine. "I know" He answered. They were in silence for a couple minutes. Tea was content just snuggling with him but Atem was deep in thought.

"Atem?"

"Hmm…"

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean? Nothings wrong Tea." Atem responded not looking at her.

"Atem" Tea said looking up from his shoulder concern in her eyes. "Tell me…"

Atem sighed knowing he couldn't lie very well to Tea. "Tea…" He gulped. "What is Easter?" He questioned quickly as he chickened out.

"That's it? That's what you've been so serious about?" Tea said surprised as she moved to be standing in front of Atem.

"Uh…yes…" Atem answered. "I do not quite understand this Easter…"

Tea giggled and Atem felt a blush start creeping up his face. "No one's explained it to you?"

"Not really…"

Tea smiled as she grabbed his hand in hers beaming at him sending his heart running a mile a minute. _She looked so cute._

"Easter is…" Tea went into a short summary of what Easter is. A couple minutes later she asked "Do you get it?"

"Yes…I believe I do…" Atem answered a thoughtful expression living on his face as he stared at Tea. "Thank you Tea…" Hmm…if Easter is in Spring and Spring is when new life begins…then if he takes the chance then perhaps he brings new life into this relationship with her…and he has been wanting to try this for a while…but first he had to make sure that it would be okay…sometimes being from a different era really stunk!

"Tea…"Atem started staring deeply into her eyes, his other hand going up to push a strand of hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Yes Atem?" Tea tilted her head to the side slightly, filled with curiosity.

"In this time…" Atem gulped. "Is it okay for a boyfriend to kiss their girlfriend on the lips when they've only been going out for a year…" His face was burning.

Tea looked a bit surprised but she smiled slightly. "Yes Atem it's totally okay. Even before a year a couple is kissing like that…some couples do other things too though besides kissing…" Tea felt a blush creep up on her face as she glanced down feeling a bit downhearted at the fact that she and Atem had yet to even peck each other on the lips.

Atem suddenly felt very insecure about himself. Was what he thought was right in the process of courting her completely wrong? Should he have already kissed her?

"Tea…I'm sorry…" He murmured brokenly. "It's just…"

"No don't worry about it" Tea said smiling as she squeezed his hand. "I get it. You're from a different time and it was different back then. I'm okay with it…" She spoke softly staring into his eyes with all the compassion she had.

Atem stared doubtfully into her eyes. She was speaking from the heart. She really was okay with it but at the same time Atem could see the strain she felt. She wanted more. She wanted them to act more like a couple from this period not the past. But she was respecting his wish and doing everything she could to follow the rules of courting from the past.

She had done so much for him. It was time he did something about this. She had given up her heart to an Ancient Pharaoh Spirit that was locked away in Yugi's Puzzle knowing that there love may never be more than a wish. She had stayed with him through the thick and thin. She had been captured and used time and time again by others to get to him.

She should have run. She should have run and never have looked back after being used the first time. But she had stayed. She had confessed to him on their way to the Final Duel Ceremony knowing that he may very well be going into the Afterlife.

It was her immense love for him and his love for her that had convinced the gods to allow him passage into this present life and to live again. And when he had confessed to her on his return from the afterlife that had taken a year she had been waiting. She was still in love with him and had ignore every others boy advancements. She had waited…

And once he had told her that he wished to court her like he would have done in his past she had readily agreed. He explained to her the steps and she agreed. She had done so much for him. It was time he returned the favor. By trying to make their relationship a little bit more from this era then his.

With his mind and heart in agreement Atem's eyes took on a determined gleam. "Atem?" Tea questioned seeing his face get all determined.

"Shh…Tea…I…I want to try something…" Atem spoke softly in a hushed whisper as he stared into her eyes.

"O-Okay…" Tea whispered back her face heating up at the intense look he was giving her. The hand that had stayed behind her ear slowly slid through her hair, caressing it until his hand landed in the back of her neck. He released her hand from his before grabbing her's delicately and lifting it up to his lips. He lightly kissed it, still staring into her eyes before slowly pulling her in with that same hand.

Tea was in shock not sure how to react to the sweet gesture. She was just staring wide eyed, her innocent eyes sparkling as she was transfixed by his red glowing orbs filled to the brim with passion.

Still staring into her eyes, giving her his full attention Atem slowly pulled her in till they were forehead against forehead only a couple inches separating their lips, breaths fanning each other's faces. The hand behind her neck slowly cupped her head, as his hand slowly went up her arm, and down her shoulder, settling on her lower back.

He tilted his head slightly to the side as he grew closer. Tea's eyes slowly started to close when he was literally a hairline away he hesitated. Should he? This isn't part of the courtship for another year…NO! Courtship today isn't how it was back then.

He looked at Tea's expectant face before slowly closing his own eyes and leaning the rest of the way in. He softly grazed her lips, hesitating making full contact, testing to see if she was okay with this. When she didn't pull away he pressed his lips a little bit more firmer onto hers.

Tea couldn't believe it. Atem was kissing her! He broke away from the courtship he was trying to do with her! He wasn't suppose to kiss her for another year! He…he…was kissing her… Tea slowly started to kiss back, happiness and butterflies flying through her body as the basket she was holding slowly slipped out of her hand landing softly without a sound on the grass as she slowly cupped his face in her hands before sliding her hands till they met in the back of his neck pulling him closer.

Atem was in heaven and Tea had taken him there. He couldn't believe he hadn't kissed her sooner. What was he thinking doing that strenuous courtship all teens had to do in the past? They were in the present for Christ sake!

When he felt Tea's arms surround his neck and pull him closer he responded by dropping the hand that was in the back of her neck down to her lower back as well, entwining his arms around her waist, hands resting on her lower back as he pulled her closer.

Somewhere in the back of Atem's mind a spark of remembrance appeared in the fog of heaven. It hit him like a ton of bricks. He had to get that bunny tail off of Tea. He felt his face burn at the thought as Tea slowly separated from him, breathing heavily as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes were sparkling.

"You kissed me" She said breathlessly a smile gracing her lips as she stared lovingly into Atem's eyes.

"I figured it was time I let go of the past and get to the present otherwise someone was gonna take you from me…" Atem breathed out a smile lifting the corners of his lips as he stared happily and breathlessly into Tea's eyes.

"Don't worry Atem…" Tea breathed tightening her grip on his neck as she pulled his head down to be closer to hers. "That'll never happen." She breathed out a big smile on her face before she softly kissed him. Atem's grip on her waist tightened as he leaned back against the tree.

The thought was still up-front in his mind though the pleasure of having his lips against Tea's was making it cloudy he knew he had to do it. Perhaps if he made it look like an accident…

He slowly started to turn against the tree and Tea went along with it, lost in the sensation of their kiss to question it, until Tea was the one against the tree. He softly leaned her against it as they separated quickly to catch a quick breather before meeting again. This time Atem took the initiative to make the kiss a bit more passionate then the last.

Tea's hands slowly went up from his neck and into his hair and it wasn't long till she was moving her fingers through his hair, combing it. He groaned softly too low for Tea to hear (he hopes) at the feel of her hands caressing his scalp.

His hand slowly started to inch downward but he kept on hesitating. She was going to get mad at him and just because he threw the courtship idea of the past involving kissing doesn't mean he had to throw out the respect the courtship of the past had.

But if he didn't do it he was sure that Johnny, Grease, and Snider would take pleasure in taking the tail off of Tea themselves and that is something Atem refuses to allow. Perhaps he could just pull it off without actually having contact with her and then she'll never know…It's worth a shot.

His hand slowly started to inch down his fingers in the air as he opened one eye and saw that Tea's eyes were closed and he tried to catch sight of her tail. He couldn't see it. He put his hand against the trunk of the tree flattening it there as he slowly rotated her again slightly to get a better look.

His eyes widened when he saw that her tail…was _**missing! **_He stumbled back in shock. What had happened to her tail? "A-Atem?" Tea said confusement apparent on her face. He took a step back and tripped over Tea's basket. He fell down onto the ground. Tea stared at him confused but she quickly bent down kneeling next to him on the grass.

"Atem? Are you okay?" She questioned worried.

"T-Tea I'm fine but where is your tail?" Atem quickly said not realizing what he was asking.

"My tail?"

"Your bunny tail. I know you were wearing one and now…now it's gone!"

Tea's eyes narrowed in confusement before it hit her. "Atem Mutou! What were you doing staring back there?" She yelled getting up her face glowering in anger.

"N-No Tea! It's not like that!" Atem yelled quickly getting up stumbling a bit in his haste.

"Oh really? It's not? Then why were…you wouldn't!" Tea yelled as it hit her. "Were you trying to…" She couldn't even finish her sentence. She was so confused and hurt. How could Atem Mister Courtship of Ancient Egypt even think of…she doesn't get it…it took them three months to be able to hold hands and it took 5 months to be able to peck each other on the cheek. Now he finally sped up from his courtship to kiss her and now he was gonna try to…

"Hear me out!" Atem said exasperated his face hazardously worried. Would he lose her? He hadn't even done anything.

"I'm listening" Tea spat out her hands going to rest on her hips. Atem gulped. He could see the anger radiating off her…and she still looked beautiful…

"Tea…I…I'm sorry…I was just looking at you from afar and I just noticed…I didn't mean to disrespect you…I…I was just noticing that you were participating as one of the bunnies in this Easter thing and…" Atem was stumbling over his words.

Tea's hardened face softened as she saw Atem stumble. She wasn't so bugged about the fact that he had looked her over…he was a guy for heaven's sake and she knew that, and girls were worse sometimes. "Atem where you going to try to…"

She didn't even have to finish her question because Atem quickly grabbed her hands in his holding them tightly against his chest, panic apparent in his eyes. "Tea, understand I would never…it's just that…" He froze. If he told her why he was trying to grab her tail he would lose the game. But wasn't Tea more important then a stupid game? He could stop the goons from getting near her in some other way.

Besides if they tried something it gave him a perfect reason to pound them and Tea could handle herself very well.

"Atem…" Tea said looking into his eyes. "My tail kept falling so I just placed it in the basket under all the eggs." She said motioning down towards the now broken basket that was off to the side.

Atem's eyes quickly flew over to the basket and his eyes caught sight of her white bunny tail. "I already know what you were trying to do."

"You do?" He said surprised.

Tea snorted. "Of course. The guys do this every year."

"They do? Wait…what?" Atem was totally confused now as he frowned looking at Tea.

"It's some stupid guy tradition whenever we do this type of thing for Easter. Every single girl who's participating as the Easter's Bunny Helpers knows about it."

"They do?"

"Yes they do. It's the idiotic guys who don't know that we know. In fact those two seniors who were talking to me before you came to my rescue were trying to get my tail" Tea answered rolling her eyes.

"They were?" Atem said rage overtaking his face.

"They were but I had already placed my tail in the basket. I think they were just gonna use it as an excuse though."

"Tea…I'm sorry…" Atem said bowing his head down in shame.

"It's…okay Atem…" Tea answered back hesitantly not letting him finish. "I know you're not like that and honestly I don't think you would've gone through with it though if you had you know that a slap would have been my response right?"

"I know Tea but I would never…I mean…"

"They challenged you and didn't tell you the rules till after you had agreed right?" Tea questioned. "Johnny, Grease, and Snider."

"H-How did you know?" Atem said feeling surprised again.

"I saw you talking to them" Tea answered. "It wasn't hard to figure out about what from your facial expressions. You gotta learn how to keep your jealousy hidden" She giggled as Atem's face turned bright red.

"Y-You caught that didn't you?" Atem said a half-smile taking residence on his lips. Tea nodded her head.

"Atem one thing I want to know though."

"What?"

"Did you kiss me only because of this stupid game?"

Atem hesitated before answering truthfully. "It was something that fueled my decision but honestly after they planted the doubt that someone was gonna steal you from me was when I realized that though I wanted to be chivalrous to you and court you rightfully, courting you as I would have done in my past was a bit much. The times have changed and though something's from courtship should still be kept the same like respect others, like the kisses, should be changed to fit this era…" Atem finished blushing.

"Alright…" Tea said smiling. "Why don't you get that tail and win this game." She winked at him and Atem smirked as he bent down and retrieved Tea's tail from the basket. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer as he held the tail in the other.

They walked back into the main field of the park where the Easter celebration was taking place and he strutted over to three, red faced with palm imprinted cheeks, goons. "Here's the tail" Atem spoke smirking as he dangled Tea's tail from his hand in front of Johnny, Grease, and Snider.

"It seems that I have won so do not even think about getting close to her." Atem seethed as he motioned towards Tea. "She's mine" He growled out before placing Tea's tail in his pocket and walking over to her wrapping an arm around her waist as he led her away from them.

"Oh and Tea…" Atem said as they leaned against the bridge watching the sunset starting to take place.

"Hmm…"

"I was unsure about this holiday but I figured a gift for you would be a good idea…I hope you like it…" Atem said blushing awkwardly as he fumbled in his pocket aware of Tea's probing gaze.

He took out a chain and handed it to Tea, looking away. She looked at it and smiled. The chain had a charm of the Easter bunny holding a basket with a chick inside it. Engraved on the bowtie of the Easter Bunny was "Atem" and engraved on the chick's bow on top of its head was "Tea."

"Given the occasion…I know this sounds cheesy Tea…but you're my Easter Chick…" Atem whispered out looking down blushing. Tea smiled. She didn't care how cheesy that sounded. She just cared that Atem was so sweet to get her something like this.

"Atem…" She whispered placing a hand against his cheek. He looked up at her. "Thank You…I love it…" She smiled, leant in and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled back and giggled shortly at seeing Atem's red face. "You're my Easter Bunny…" She whispered before throwing the arm holding the chain around his neck as she pulled his head down for another kiss.

Atem's arms slowly wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. "Happy Easter" they murmured against each other's lips as the sunset finally took place, the charm from Tea's chain glinting with the last remaining light of the day.

_**M: Done! What do you think? I hoped you enjoyed this Easter one shot! It was sort of Eastery right? I was in a pickle with this but I hoped you liked it! It had to be cute at least? Right? Lol. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and if you could please Review!**_

_**And of course, HAPPY EASTER!**_


End file.
